Life's Lessons
by Chriskratt99
Summary: It all started with a kiss... A kiss that ruined lives. In all ways. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. Now Joey, wants to try to solve this problem by altering the past. Will he make it? (Rated M for various things)


Chris laid watching the clouds, thinking. Soon, it began to get dark, and he sighed. "All I want is some time just for me and Aviva… It's almost her birthday and I have no clue what to get her… And she's so special to me giving her a card seems like a stupid idea."

So the next day, Chris decided to consult Martin, and see what he was getting her, so he could mooch off and say they got it together. When he showed up, he saw a card. No way was he signing that saying he got it as well.

"I give up!" He threw himself on the bed, and began to cry. He didn't know it, until he heard his brother soothing him. "Don't cry little bro… What's wrong? Missing mom and dad again?" "No!" He cried, and Martin hugged him. "Don't worry little bro…" "It's not that…" "What is it then?" "I can't figure out what to give Aviva… I feel so stupid not being able to give her something…" "Just get her a card then." "A card?! Aviva isn't worth 50 cents to me!" "Ah I see… You like her." "Took you long enough!" Chris chuckled softly as he wiped his tears, and Martin hugged him. "You have all morning tomorrow. You can be the one to distract Aviva for a while." "But I wanna help!" "Ok fine…"

That afternoon, Aviva returned from her errands, and was surprised by the crew. "Aww thanks guys… Where's Chris?" "Chris? Oh! He had some things to do…" "Oh… Ok." She sat down on a chair, only to have it pulled to a cake. "Whoa!" "Make a wish Aviva!" Martin said cheerfully, but Aviva looked at him. "Well ok…" She thought, and blew out the candles. "So what'd you wish for?" "For Chris to come… It's not the same without him." "Oh." Martin clicked his tongue, and cut the cake. "The birthday girl always gets the first slice." "Thanks." Martin smiled nervously, and excused himself. He dialed up Chris, and two rings later, Chris picked up. "H-Hello?" "Where the hell are you bro?! Are you… In a bar?" "Yea…" A drunk voice slurred, and Martin realized it was his drunk little brother. "Fuck Chris… Aviva wants you to be here." "And?" "Jeez I'm coming to get you home. Maybe you can at least say happy birthday."

A while later, Chris wobbled up the ramp, and stumbled through the door. Aviva turned, and giggled at the sight of drunk Chris. "Hey Chris. Glad you came!" "Oh there you arr…" Chris slurred, and wobbled over to her. "Hey baby girl… How old are u? Finally 18?" "22, Chris." She smiled, and Martin smiled softly. "Why don't you two spend some Time in the bedroom? You seem to be heading there." "Chris is pushing me over there." Aviva grabbed the wall, but Chris smiled. "Come on Aviva… He's right!" "We'll see you later."

"Alright! We hooked my brother up with Aviva for the night!" "And hopefully for the Rest of their lives." "Yep." Martin looked at Koki, a feeling blowing up between both at the same time. Jimmy laughed, and left to his room. "Jeez… It's been a while since I've gotten a boner…" Martin muttered, and eyed her breasts. "What?" She looked at him, and he smiled. "What if I told you we should do the same?" "What do you mean-?!" She was pushed onto the wall, and Martin kissed her neck and mouth, owning her. "Martin…" She groaned, and he chuckled. "Why don't we head over to your room? I haven't used my friend in a while… And it's excited." "What do you mean? You've fucked a lot of girls?" "No. Haven't lost my v-card… Until tonight."

In the other room, Chris tackled Aviva onto the bed. "I figured out your present. My dick!" Chris smiled, and slid in. "Chris!" She smiled, and kissed Chris' lips ever so passionately. Chris watched as Aviva took off her clothes for him, then she throw off his jacket and shirt in a flash.

6 months later, Aviva had a baby boy. Koki was a bit happy she hadn't given early birth like Aviva, but felt rather bad for the depression that Aviva was going through. "He's adorable isn't he?" Chris smiled, and noticed Aviva was rather sad. She wasn't her cheerful self. Usually, she was a sucker for babies, but today, she was wiped out, depressed, and hungry. The boy curled up in chris' arms, making him smile. "Daddy loves ya little guy…" Once he saw the crew leave for lunch, he set the baby back in aviva's arms. "What's wrong baby?" "It's my dad again Chris… He won't let us be together… I'm sorry." "You're an adult Aviva!" "Chris I can't see you anymore! Please understand I'm doing this for the safety of both of you!" "Oh so you use your dad as an excuse to dump me?!" "Pretty much…." He grabbed her, and the boy began to cry. "Oh shit don't cry!" Chris grabbed the baby, and rocked him.

3 months later, Koki had her baby. Chris was sad and jealous that Koki wasn't leaving Martin the responsibility of being a parent all by himself, then dumping him. So every time Chris went to a conference, he had the baby in a backpack sort of thing, and carried a diaper bag everywhere he went. He felt ridiculous, but Martin reassured him he was just being a good father. "Hey bro." "Hey." "Why so down?" He got nudged playfully, but Chris sighed. "Nothing." "What's wrong little bro?" "I was ready to give her my name…" "Bro we ain't singing." "No seriously…. I wasted 900$ on a ring that will never be on her finger… I was going to propose to her but the baby came early, then when I was ready to ask, she said she was leaving me." "Harsh." "Bro…" "Yea?" "Here. Keep it." Martin was handed a velvet box, and he opened it to find the ring that Chris was talking about. "Bro I can't…" "It would look better on Koki... I don't want to suffer any more memories of Aviva. Plus, I don't want it to just rust. Put it to use." "Well.. Thanks little bro." "How are you going to erase your memories of Aviva? You have millions! Doing that wipes out 89% of your memory!" "That's why I'm gonna do this." "Oh no don't do it!" Martin tried to pull the gun away, but it was no use. "Bro I'm going to have to call the cops!" "Do it! I'll just be dead anyway!" "No bro please!" "I've done suffering! Now it's your turn to suffer what I've been suffering! Fucking pain!" "Bro I'm just trying to help!" "You can help by staying away!" "I won't do it bro! I want you safe!" "One step closer and I shoot!" "Chris in going to call the cops!" "Do it!" "Put the gun down!" "Call them! I don't care!" Martin picked up the phone, and the moment he pressed 9-1 he heard sobs. Hard sobs like he was regretting his life. He dropped he phone, and hugged him. "I don't wanna die… I can't take it Martin…" "Let's get you to bed… First thing in the morning we'll see if we can get you any help. Real help." Chris was led to the room, and the moment Martin picked the baby up, Chris got angry. "Don't touch my son!" "Oh right sorry bro." "Bro.. It smells like coke in here." "The soda?" "Don't act stupid have you been doing cocaine?" "No." "Then the fuck is this bro?!" "Baby powder." Martin sniffed it, and pulled away immediately. "This is NOT baby powder. This is drugs! Now I'm definitely calling the cops on you!" "See if I care!" Martin stood up, and left. The moment Martin left, a shot was heard from the room. "Oh shit!" Martin ran in, and saw his brother shot on the floor, holding a gun, blood pouring from his wound and his mouth. "Bro!" Koki came in at the moment, and Martin looked at her. "Call an ambulance! Quick!"

When Chris was taken away, he saw a note on the floor. He picked it up, and saw Chris' writing scribbled on it. "Oh man… It's so chilling when someone leaves a note." He read it out loud. "I'm done suffering. I'm done with my life. Tell Joey daddy will always take care of him… No matter where I am."

About a month later, the boy began to walk and talk. Mostly blabber and small steps, but it was something. Chris was admitted into a mental hospital, as he couldn't live on his own again. Now every time Chris had a free day, he'd go see his son from the background. He'd always cry himself to sleep, as he always dreamed of a free life and living happy with his son. "Kratt! Visitor!" He saw his father smiling, and sighed. "Hey son." "Hi dad…" "You're in the crazy hospital eh?" "Yea." "Tough times isn't it?" "Yea." "Bet the food sucks here huh cookie?" "Dad I don't wanna live anymore…" "Now don't say that…" "It's true dad… All I do is suffer." "I'm so sorry to hear that son… I have to go… Sorry." "No… Go ahead dad."

A week later, Chris walked to the Tortuga. A nurse followed him close behind, making him uncomfortable. He stopped at the Tortuga, and saw Martin playing with his daughter and Joey. "Uncle Mawtin is bettew than dwaddy." Chris' lip quivered, and he walked sadly into the wilderness. "Chris?" His nurse called out, but no response. "Chris?" She eventually returned, with a lie that Chris was dead. In reality, Chris was barely making plans to kill himself. He decided to hang himself, and tied a rope onto a branch. "Here goes nothing…" Chris threw himself from the tree, and got grabbed by the neck. He coughed, but he was determined to die. Eventually, Chris passed out and died.

A week later, Martin took the kids for a walk, when they stumbled upon a man hanging from a tree. None other than hanged Chris. He cut him down, and Joey went up to him. "Hi daddy!" "Joey-" "daddy are you cold? Do you want my jacket?"

No response.

"Why is daddy no responding?" "Joey… Your daddy is… Dead." "Dead? Will he wake up?" "No Joey. He won't ever wake up. He.. Passed away." "What does that mean?" "Chris is in a better place now… He was feeling really sad." "Is daddy going to be ok?" "How do I explain this to you?" "I'll be back right now." Koki grabbed the little girl, and took her back to the Tortuga, then came back. "Is daddy gonna be ok?" "Unfortunately not Dip. Chris… Well ya see… It's the circle of life." "The circle?" "Yep. Chris was pretty young but he.. You know.. Left this world pretty early." "Is daddy gonna come back?" "No sweetie… I'm so sorry. I just didn't think Chris would… Kill himself." "Kill? Like in jimmy's video games?!" "You're getting there." "But daddy said this isn't a video game..." "Exactly… It's game over for Chris." "Can't he start over?" "Start over?" "That's millions of stuff to recreate plus we'd need to go back in time." "Mommy made a time machine." "No… Let's let Chris rest in peace…"

13 years later, Joey trudged around the trail sad. "13 years since daddy died… I can't believe it." He grabbed his flask, and drank. "All this stupid stuff… What a bitch whore my mother is." "A bitch whore? That's what you think of your mom?" He turned, and saw Aviva. "M-mom!" "Martin told me you liked to sit here… Mind if I join?" "Not at all." He groaned, and Aviva sat down. "You've got it all wrong Joey… I do love Chris. Chris means a lot to me to. I did it for the safety of you both. Cigarette?" "Sure." "I used smoking as a way to calm myself down since I left Chris… But now it's an addiction… Now I have lung cancer." She coughed, and Joey looked at her. "Dad caused this?" "My dad too…. I'm also an alcoholic… I have liver cancer too." "What else?" "In other words… 1 months to live." "Mom! You're driving yourself to death!" "That's exactly where I want to go. To join Chris." "No mom!" "What's the point of just sitting around doing nothing waiting for death? What's the point of me existing? I drove Chris to death… I'll drive myself down the same road." "Mom please no!" "You can't change time Dipper…" "Yes I can! And I will! I'll alter the outcome of this!" "You can't!" "This isn't a video game! But with that time machine I can just change this! I know I can!" "Yea. Right." She scoffed, and he sighed. "Fine. I'll go, and when I come back, Chris will be alive and you'll have plenty of time to live. I'm sure of it."


End file.
